The Camden Chronicles
by MrsMcCartney0828
Summary: My view of how what the the futures of the camdens would be . First fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven! (Even thought I wish I did!)

This story is set in the future. I will update when I get 5 or more reviews for each chapter. I will do my best to update a.s.a.p.

Annie and Eric Camden. Annie is 62 and Eric is 64. Annie is a substitute teacher, and Eric is still a minister, and plans to have Lucy take over within a few years. They adopted a 1-year-old baby girl named Jessica when Sam and David went into the 3rd grade. Jessica is now 7 years old.

Matt and Sarah Camden: Matt is 41 and Sarah is 39. They have 5 Kids. Mikayla, 14; Twins Erica and Emma,10; Jacob (Jake), 7 and Ryan, 3. Matt is still a Doctor, and Sarah is a stay at home mom.

Mary and Carlos Riviera (a/n- I think that's his last name in the show): Mary is 38 and Carlos is 41. They have 3 Kids; Charles, 11; Amanda, 8; and Julie is 4. Mary is a stay at home mom and Carlos is an Accountant.

Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk: Lucy is 35 and Kevin is 38. Lucy is the Assistant minister at her father's church, and Kevin is still a Police Officer. They have 6 kids; Lindsay, 15; Bianca, Justin, and Jennifer (Jenny) are 6 year old triplets; and Nicholas is 1 year old.

Simon and Cecilia Camden: Simon is 27 and Cecilia is also 27. Simon is a veterinarian, and Cecilia is a Fashion designer. They have 2 kids; James, 11; and Lauren, 8.

Ruthie and Peter Petrowski: Ruthie is 24 and Peter is 25. They are both teachers. Ruthie is a 3rd grade teacher, and Peter is a 7th grade teacher. They have 3 kids; Stacey, 9; Melanie, 6; and Thomas (Tommy), 2.

Sam and Ashley Camden: They are both 22 years old. They are planning on waiting a few years to have kids.

David and Katie: Sam is 22 and Katie is 21. They have been married for a year, and are waiting to have kids.

A/N- I know the ages are a little hard to believe, but just bear with me please. This is my first fanfic! Look forward to see Chapter One coming up soon! Remember to Review, you know you want to. Lol bye!

IloveJT0828


	2. The First Day of School

The Camden Chronicles: Chapter 1: The First Day of School

(A/N - I made up the name of the schools.Each chapter I will show each family's morning rituals, and once I cover each family, I will repeat.)

(At Matt and Sarah's house)

(Matt got called in early to work, and Sarah is setting the table for breakfast. It is the first day of school.)

Sarah's POV

"Mikayla, Erica, Emma, and Jake, hurry up and get down here and eat your breakfast, or you'll be late for school."

Erica, Emma, and Jake come down and eat their cereal. No sign of Mikayla. " Where's your sister?" Sarah asked her three middle children.

"She's putting on her make-up" Erica announced. "When can we wear make-up" Emma added. "In a very long time" Sarah answered in a stern voice.

"Mikayla get down here right now, or all of your make-up will be taken away." When Mikayla heard this she hurried up, and rushed downstairs. "Mommy, the toast is turning brown" Jake warned his mother. Sarah rushed to get the toast out of the toaster, before a fire started.

(BEEP BEEP) That indicated that the kids' rides were here. Annie and Nikki pick up, Erica, Emma, Jake, Amanda, and Lauren, and takes them to the elementary school. Kevin picks up Mikayla with Lindsay, and they go to the High school.

(At St. John's High School)

Mikayla and Lindsay are talking before they let all of the students in. Lindsay's boyfriend, Ryan, comes up behind her, and puts his hands over her eyes. "Guess Who" Ryan says in his most disguised voice. Mikayla giggled. "Ummm, Ryan!" She took his hands off of her eyes, and hugged him as hard as she could. " I missed you so much!" "Me too" Ryan added. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

The principal let them in, and the three teenagers proceeded to their homerooms.

(At Greenwood Elementary School)

Annie brought her grandchildren into the school. She takes them to receive their envelopes, which said who their teacher was. Erica and Emma normally had the same teacher, this year too. Their teachers name was Mrs. Brownwell. Annie brought them to their room, and went over to Mrs. Brownwell. "Hello, I'm Annie Camden, the twins' grandmother". Annie hears screeches and quickly says her goodbye's to the twins' and Mrs. Brownwell" "What is going on," Annie asked worriedly" Lauren and Amanda have huge smiles on their face. " We're in the same class, and have Aunt Ruthie for our teacher!" Amanda screeched. " That's great honey, lets go".

They proceed to the assigned room. Amanda and Lauren say hi to their Aunt Ruthie, and put their supplies away. Annie gets into a conversation with Ruthie, and as time passed, she heard the morning announcements come on the intercom, and said goodbye to Ruthie. She waved to Amanda and Lauren. Both a little embarrassed, just smiled back, and stood up with the rest of the class to say "The Pledge of Allegiance."

Okay, I know this chapter was pointless, but I just wanted to show the morning rituals, and the kids' school life. Remember to R&R! No flames please! Thanks. I'll try to update soon, bye!

IloveJT0828


End file.
